The present invention relates to a game apparatus, and more particularly to a game apparatus [typo in source], such as a driving game like a car race, which moves objects such as vehicles on a monitor according to player operations, while simulating and transmitting to the player operating this game apparatus the vibrations generated by the displayed bodies in motion.
Before now such game apparatuses included the driving game noted in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 8-276070, which is a driving game. This game apparatus comprises a housing with a control apparatus including a handle, accelerator and brake, and the like; the behavior of vehicles displayed on a screen is controlled with the input from these control apparatuses. This game apparatus has a motor on one end of the handle and transmits vibrations [to the player] when the vehicle is struck, for example, by slightly turning the handle side to side (clockwise, counterclockwise) (First conventional art)
This applicant proposed a game apparatus titled Jurassic Park: Lost World. This game apparatus has a vibration generator beneath the player""s seat. The game apparatus generates vibrations with the vibration generator according to the circumstances of the objects shown on the screen and transmits the vibrations to the player seated in the chair (Second conventional art).
However, the abovementioned first conventional art provides vibrations simply by turning the handle side to side. A disadvantage of this art is that the player cannot experience realistic vibrations because there is no vibration generator to provide realistic vibrations.
Also, the abovementioned second conventional art does not provide vibrations to the vehicle shown on the screen in a more realistic manner. A disadvantage of this art is that it cannot correctly simulate the vibrations of the objects on the screen which are moving and shaking.
Furthermore, this second conventional art has a single vibration generator beneath the chair. Needless to say, this cannot correctly simulate vibrations because the vibrations are from a single vibration source; [this setup] is far from the case of a real vehicle where passengers experience vibrations which are a synthesis of the vibrations from a plurality of vibration sources.
The abovementioned first conventional art and second conventional art cannot provide the sense of acceleration or of road conditions simply by transmitting vibrations.
Furthermore, the abovementioned first conventional art and second conventional art have the disadvantage that the housing structure is complex and requires many parts. The conventional game apparatuses also have the disadvantage that the player s operations of the control apparatus such as the handle and pedals cannot be observed from outside.
Furthermore, the abovementioned second conventional art has the vibration source installed on the game apparatus by means of a mounting plate. This mounting plate serves as a vibration panel. In other words, the vibration source vibrates the mounting plate, whereby the vibrations are transmitted to the brake pedal and accelerator operated by the player and give the player the sense of operating an actual vehicle. However, a problem with installing the vibration source on the game apparatus by means of a mounting plate is that the vibration of the mounting plate becomes weak when both ends of the mounting plate are attached to the game apparatus and [the player] cannot experience the sensation of driving an actual vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game apparatus which can provide the experience of vibrations resembling actual experience and which resolves the problems discussed above. It is another object of the present invention to provide a game apparatus and housing with a simple structure allowing observation of the player""s operating the control apparatus.
In order to achieve the abovementioned objects, the game apparatus relating to the present invention is a game apparatus for executing a game program which controls displayed bodies on a screen and which is provided means for simulating and providing to the player operating this game apparatus vibrations generated from the displayed bodies in a state of motion.
Also, the game apparatus relating to the present invention is a game apparatus, for executing a prescribed game according to a game processing program, comprising: means for storing the game program; game processing means for executing prescribed calculations according to the abovementioned program, while forming vibration generation commands according to the game processing situation; a housing for holding a player and a control apparatus for inputting operation commands for the game processing situation; and a vibration generator for generating vibrations according to the vibration generation commands from the game processing means; wherein a plurality of the vibration generators is established in separate locations.
The vibration generators established in separate locations are preferably separated by distances such that their vibrations become identical or similar to actual vibrations. Also, the vibration generators are provided vibration sources and vibration panels for transmitting the vibrations of the vibration sources to the object to be vibrated; it is preferable that one end of the vibration panels be affixed to the object to be vibrated, with the other end remaining open. Also, the vibration panels are preferably provided reinforcing members extending from the open end to the body subject to vibration. The vibration source is preferably a low frequency acoustic vibration source.
Also, the abovementioned housing comprises a seat for the player and a control apparatus established in front of the seat. The vibration generators are preferably established near the control apparatus and the seat. The vibration generators are preferably established beneath the chair or in the seat portion of the chair.
The game apparatus relating to the present invention is a game apparatus for executing a game program controlling displayed bodies on a screen and comprising a control apparatus for the player to provide control signals to the game processing means and a vibration generator for generating vibrations corresponding to the game program. The vibration generator is established in the vicinity of the control apparatus so as to transmit vibrations to the control apparatus. The control apparatus comprises control terminals for the operator; the vibration generator is preferably established at the base of the handle terminal and/or the base of the foot terminal, such as the accelerator.
The game apparatus relating to the present invention is a game apparatus for executing a game program controlling displayed bodies on a screen and comprising: a stationary fixed housing portion; a movable housing portion established rotatably by means of a rotary shaft on this fixed housing portion; and a vibration generator, established at a location separate from the rotary shaft between the fixed housing portion and movable housing portion, for simulating the vibrations of the displayed bodies in a state of motion and providing [those vibrations] to the abovementioned movable housing portion.
The vibration generator has a belt passing around pulleys established on a motor able to turn forward or backwards, auxiliary pulleys, and pulleys connected to braking means. The braking means generate torque according to braking commands provided by the simulation of the vibrations and turn the movable housing portion in the direction of the rotary motion of the belt. The motor therefore turns forwards or backwards according to a forwards or backwards turning command provided by the simulation of the vibrations. The rotary shaft preferably comprises means for continually energizing the movable housing portion in a constant direction.
This game apparatus is a game apparatus, for executing a game program controlling displayed bodies on a screen, comprising a stationary fixed housing portion and a movable housing portion established rotatably via a rotary shaft on this fixed housing portion. [In this game apparatus,] a structural body comprising pipes is established on one end of the abovementioned movable housing portion and a rear structural body comprising pipes is established on the fixed housing portion, at the other end of the movable housing portion. It is preferable that a dashboard and prescribed control apparatus be affixed to the abovementioned structural body and speakers be affixed to the rear structural body.
The housing relating to the present invention is a housing, wherein the player rides and executes the game program by operating attached input devices, comprising pipes which constitute the frame of the housing and netting stretched among the pipes.
The housing relating to the present invention is a housing, wherein the player rides and executes the game program by operating attached input devices, comprising pipes which constitute the frame of the housing and transparent panels mounted among the pipes.
The housing relating to the present invention is a housing, wherein the player rides and executes the game program by operating an attached input device, wherein the frame of the housing comprises flat-sided bodies bracing flat panels.